Ashley
For the variant appearing in the games, see Green(game) Ashley is one of the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as she turned ten years old, she rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. She is the second human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ashley ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as she arrived late leaving her with no other starters to choose from. She sets onto his adventure later in the day. She is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ashley and kept running away, so Ashley had to tie her up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ashley attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ashley so determined to help her, Pikachu protected Ashley from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ashley became best friends forever. As an unskilled trainer, Ashley started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, Ash , and capturing new Pokémon. Ashley eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, Brendan, Max, Lucas, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Calem, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ashley is currently attending Pokémon School in the Alola region, with his new friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe. Appearance Ashley wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, she also has yellow hair and brown eyes, and always wears a hat. Over the past regions, he had different hats. Original series In the original series, Ashley wears a orange short-sleeved dress, white collar and sleeves, black and white sneakers with green dots, red fingerless gloves with light red borders and a pink bow in her hair. Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ashley appeared with new clothing - a white and green hat with a red Poké Ball on it and wears a red sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a black hood, a white short sleeve undershirt with a green stripe, white fingerless gloves with light red borders, a light red skirt, and red sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ashley appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black v-tank top with a white under-shirt, red cargo skirt, white and green sneakers, and hers hat's Poké Ball is red. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series, Ashley appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a green and black hat with a red Poké Ball, wears a red and black hooded jacket with a golden zipper, white skirt, white fingerless gloves with green borders and her green high top sneakers. Pokémon the Series: XY In the XY series, Ashley wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a black tank top, darker red skirt, a green and black hat, and green high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Ashley wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. She wears a red short sleeved loose shirt, light green shorts, red sneakers. Her hat is green, dark red and gray and the Poké Ball design is black. Ashley wears a Z-Ring on her left wrist which was later changed into a black Z-Power Ring. Unlike the other region clothes, she doesn't wear any fingerless gloves. Personality Ashley is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. She shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon she meets on her long journey. She doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian and Shamus. He is a role model to many people such as Brendan, Lucas, N, and Calem. Ashley's strategy is problem solving a Pokémon battle, including thinking on her feet during a special match. Her tactics throughout many episodes involves problem solving battle issues and anything that relates to the Pokémon's special abilities. Even having inputs from her friends has helped Ashley whenever she's stuck in a jam. Ashley is generally kind, compassionate, and brave. Ashley does fear losing anyone she's really close to, her friends and family, but fears losing hierPokémon family even more, due to the many times Team Rocket try to steal her Pokémon, also she fears of putting everyone she cares about endanger. Also, Ashley fears that her Pokémon would leave her the way Pikachu almost did to him, after Team Rocket tried turning Pikachu against her when she had amnesia in the Ruby and Sapphire, Advanced Challenge, series but didn't hold any grudge against her best friend due to knowing that it wasn't her fault, but the other reason why dhe fears his Pokémon would leave her is that she didn't meet their expectation or wasn't strong enough for them. Because of her fears, Ashley sometimes doubts her Pokémon potential which also effects her faith and trust in them as well, especially when some of them display a unique kind of power in their strengths, shown in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Sinnoh League Victors, with her Infernape Blaze ability also this was shown in the XYZ series with her Delphox Ashley-Delphox form and in the Sun and Moon, Ultra Adventures, series when her Lycanroc goes into a red eye state. Ashley almost lost herself because of her fears, shown in the XYZ series, if not for one of her friends, Calem, helping her get back on the right track and being reminded about why she wanted to become a Pokémon Master. However, Ashley does put fear aside to help her Pokémon become stronger which slowly helps her get over her fears also because of it she was able to help the ones with a rare ability perfect their true power. Since entering the Kalos region, Ashley has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as she continues her journey to be a Pokémon Master. Since entering the Alola region, Ashley is shown to be far more enthusiastic than she did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept her determination and her love for Pokémon. Ashley has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations, such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull, and Pokémon Poachers, such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J and other poachers, because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and would do bad stuff to them. He would risk his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ashley is interested to have Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate the Pokémon League. Ashley also shown interest to Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains to Symbols. In Alola, Ashley decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use a Z-Move Skills Ashley has the ability to use Bond Phenomenon, shown in the XYZ series, with one of his Pokémon, Delphox. Ashley sometimes displays the ability to understand the feelings of Pokémon, due to spending a lot of time around them. Also, Ashley does sometimes displays the ability of sharing a connection with some of the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon as they chose to connect with her out of caring for them and for her strong will power to protect them, shown when Azelf chose to connect with her in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Galactic Battles, and when Victini linked up with her in the movie Black/White Victini and Zekrom/Reshiram. When she’s has that connection to the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon she can feel the pain they are in, sense they have been captured, see their thoughts and memories along with contacting her or appearing to her in her dreams as a way of asking for her help or to show her the danger they're all gonna be in also as a way of asking her to do something for them, shown with Azelf, Victini, Solgaleo and Lunala. Biography Anime Ashley/Original series(Kanto and Orange Islands) Ashley/Original series(Johto) Ashley/Advanced Generation Ashley/Diamond and Pearl Ashley/Best Wishes! Ashley/XY Ashley/Sun and Moon Pokémon Achievements Badges Kanto League # Boulder Badge # Cascade Badge # 1 un-named Badge # Thunder Badge # Rainbow Badge # 2 un-named Badges # Earth Badge(won with Ash) Orange Islands # Coral-Eye Badge # Sea Ruby Badge # Spike Shell Badge # Jade Star Badge Johto League # Zephyr Badge # Hive Badge # Plain Badge # Fog Badge # Storm Badge # Mineral Badge # Glacier Badge # Rising Badge Hoenn League # Stone Badge # Knuckle Badge # Dynamo Badge # Heat Badge # Balance Badge # Feather Badge # Mind Badge # Rain Badge Sinnoh League # Coal Badge # Forest Badge # Cobble Badge # Fen Badge # Relic Badge # Mine Badge # Icicle Badge # Beacon Badge Unova League # Trio Badge # Basic Badge # Insect Badge # Bolt Badge # Quake Badge # Jet Badge # Freeze Badge # Legend Badge Kalos League # Bug Badge # Cliff Badge # Rumble Badge # Plant Badge # Voltage Badge # Fairy Badge # Psychic Badge # Iceberg Badge Symbols Kanto Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Alola Island Challenges * Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) * Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) * Brooklet Hill Trial (assisted Lana; did not receive Z-Crystal) * Lush Jungle Trial (Grassium Z) * Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) * Thrifty Megamart Trial (did not receive Z-Crystal) * Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Lycanium Z) * Poni Island Grand Trial (Steelium Z) Pokémon League Status * Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ash: Top 2 * Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 * Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 * Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 * Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Iris: Top 8 * Lumiose Conference (Kalos League) Loses to Alain: Runner-Up Pokémon Championship Battles * Orange League: Champion * Kanto Battle Frontier: Champion Tournaments * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Champion with Paul * Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner * Fire and Rescue Grand Prix: Unknown * Grass tournament: Runner-up * Hoenn PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion * Sinnoh PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion * Sumo conference: Champion * Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: Champion * Club Battle: Runner-up * Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up * Clubsplosion: Top 4 * Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up * Marine Cup tournament: Winner * Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken * Rhyhorn Race: No Winner * Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena * Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up * Charjabug Race: Winner with Sophocles and Kiawe * Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Unknown * Kantonian Gym - Winner Other achievements * Honor of Kalos medal Trivia *Ashley has caught at least one of the Starter Pokemon in every region. *With the exception of the Orange Islands League and the Battle Frontier, Ashley has never won a league tournament. *Ashley is the only known trainer to ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *Ashley has seen every legendary Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos. *According to Climbing the Walls!, Ash's favorite move is Thunderbolt, mostly since this is his Pikachu's most notable move throughout the entire series. *Out of all the Pokémon Ash has ever had, his Pikachu is currently the only Electric-type that he's ever had. *Aside from the Orange Islands, Johto, the second tour through Kanto and Sinnoh in the beginning, Ash sends all his Pokémon to Professor Oak when he goes to a new region. *This is because according to Gotta Catch Ya Later! Ash wanted to start off a new journey with only his Pikachu because he wanted to have the feeling of leaving Pallet Town for the first time, as he did in Pokémon - I Choose You! *So far, Ash has not officially caught a Pokémon of the Psychic, Ghost, or Fairy-types, or a Legendary. *Ash has, as of yet, not Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon that are capable of doing so. *Ash has been held captive and use as a hostage for almost every villainous organizations in each Region he's been to. *Team Rocket have taken Ash captive in almost every Region he's been to so he wouldn't get in their way. Sometimes, he was captured with his own Pokémon or others that weren't his so he wouldn't get in their way. Team Rocket only used Ash as a hostage for a Pokémon one time so far. *Team Magma had Ash held captive because Pikachu had something they wanted while making sure he wouldn't get in their way. *Team Galactic has hold Ash captive so he wouldn't get in their way and as a hostage for a Pokémon. *Team Flare did take Ash captive as they wanted to use one of the abilities he poses for their plans, Bond Phenomenon. Also, they are the first villainous organization to do so. *Team Aqua and Team Plasma are the only villainous organizations by far not to have held Ash captive or as a hostage for any reason.